Innocent
by Princess Roly
Summary: This is a little fic that smacked me upside-the-head as I was listening to the radio. I love this song though I hold no claims on it or the Harry Potter characters


**Innocent**   
Song by: Our Lady Peace   
Songfic by: Princessroly 

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing! Except this plot ^_^! 

_Oh, Johnny wishes he was famous_

Ron Weasley could hardly stand it. Harry had once again usurped his chance of being famous. He had been famous only briefly in his whole life. That was in forth year when he had been at the bottom of the school lake in an enchanted sleep, waiting to be rescued by Harry. Harry had been chosen to carry the Griffindore flag to the closing ceremonies at their graduation from Hogwarts. Ron had wanted to carry the flag only because he knew that Harry would be chosen. 

__

Spends his time alone in the basement

Ron had been hiding out in the dungeons ever since the announcement was made, as to who would be carrying the flag. This is where Hermione found him. Alone in the dungeons of Hogwarts.  
"Why are you down here, Ron?" asked Hermione crouching down beside Ron on the cold dungeon floor.  
"Because no one seems to notice me. Everyone only notice Harry and you." Ron said bitterly as he played with the loose shale on the ground.  
"People notice Harry because he's The-Boy-That-Lived, you can't expect them to just forget about him!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"But you're also noticed because you read everything and anything. You know everything! That's why people notice you!" Ron cried out. "Please just leave me alone!!!"   
"Fine, but Dumbledore asked me to find you because the Closing Feast is about to start!" Hermione hollered back. 

_ With Lennon and Cobain A guitar and a stereo   
While he wishes he could escape this  
It all seems so contagious_

Ron tapped his wand on the floor a small Wizard's wireless materialized in front of him.   
"Maybe some Wailing Witches will cheer me up," he muttered, as songs began to pour out of the speakers into the dungeon. Just as quickly as Ron had conjured it up he made it disappear because the sounds just made him lonelier. Soon he heard footsteps in the passage beside the dungeon he was hiding in. Hermione came back into the room.   
"You seem to have rubbed your bad mood off onto me because I just want to hide out here too. Your mood seems to be catching. Mind if I join you?" Hermione asked.   
"No, suit yourself." 

_Not to be yourself and faceless   
In a song that has no soul _

"I sometimes wish that I could be just another name on the Hogwarts enrollment parchment and not be Harry Potter, The-Boy-That-Lived." Harry said to Dumbledore just before the Closing Feast.   
"But why Harry? You gave people back their lives and took away the terror that they all faced under Voldemort." Dumbledore said gently to Harry.   
"But I can never lose myself in a crowd because someone always recognizes me and that gets frustrating. I can't ever be a faceless person that no one knows." Harry cried.   
"But don't you like know that you saved many people from death?" Dumbledore asked.   
"Yes, but…"   
"But what? You think that your friends like you less because of who you are?"   
"Ron certainly has his way of showing support! He ditched me! He's not even speaking to me since I got picked to carry the Griffindore flag into the Hall tonight!"   
"People will be jealous of others who they think receive more fame than they deserve. But you know that your name was pick out of a hat and had nothing to do with you being Harry Potter."  
"Ron seems to think it does! Maybe he'll come to the feast if he gets to carry it. He may not talk to me but at least he won't be sitting in the dungeons by himself." "I think it has to do with the fact that you have sort of let your fame go to your head. I know You don't think so but your friends might."   
"….Maybe I can talk to Ron yet before the Feast!" Harry exclaimed as he ran for the dungeons. I remember feeling low Ron dropped his head down between his propped up knees and tried to forget that Harry was his friend.

_I remember losing hope_

Harry ran through the dungeons. They were huge and he had no idea where Ron might be hiding or if he even wanted to be found. Harry was quickly becoming disoriented in the large dungeons and losing hope of ever getting his best friend back again.

_And I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped_

Ron heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Just as he was about to slink further into the dungeon room that he had chosen as his hiding place, the door flew open revealing Harry standing in the doorway gasping for breath. Hermione retreated further into the dark room and cowered in a corner.   
"Ron!! I've…been…looking all…over for you!!"  
"Have you, Harry?" Ron asked sounding hopeless.   
"Ron! Of course I have! You're my best friend! If you're upset with me then I feel lost. I don't care about carrying the flag! I care about you and our friendship. I can't stand your jealousy! I'd give up all my fame in a minute to have you back as my friend. You know that don't you? Ron?" Harry burst out.   
"I thought you were my friend but lately you've been kind of ignoring me. I don't think that you would give up your fame for me." Ron said bitterly.   
"I would! You know how I got famous, don't you? I would give anything to have what you have!"   
"What's that?" Ron asked in almost his usual tone.   
"A family! In order for me to be famous I had to lose my parents! I still have bad memories of that. Would you want fame at the price of losing your family?!?" Harry asked, looking questioningly at Ron.  
"No I guess not." 

__

We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent  
We are, we are… 

"I guess, I prefer to be innocent instead of scarred for life! I mean I can enjoy things that you never had or will have so I think we're even. I wasn't upset at you because of the flag but because you've seemed to be ignoring me and…." Ron ran out of words at this point.   
"Thanks for reminding me what true friends are," said Harry as he clapped Ron on the shoulder and started to leave the dungeon.  
"You coming 'Moine?" Ron asked over his shoulder.   
"You go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." Hermione called to the two retreating backs. 

_Tina's losing faith in what she knows _

Hermione crouched down into the corner as Ron and Harry left. Wishing that Harry had come to talk to her instead of Ron. She had almost lost her patience waiting year after year for Harry to notice her. But he hadn't noticed her until the Christmas Ball in forth year. She thought that her kiss a King's Crossing would have done the trick, but it hadn't. All the books she had read didn't help her one bit in this situation. 

_Hates her music and all of her clothes_

Hermione continued to mope around in the dungeon. He probably hated her. Her clothes, her hair, though she had tried to tame it with the beauty spell book that she had received for Christmas from her mother. Maybe he didn't like her looks, she wasn't the prettiest girl in the school or anything. But why would he hang around her then if he hated her so much. 

_Thinks of surgery and a new nose   
Every calorie is a war _

Maybe if she watched what she ate, then she wouldn't be so plump.  
"Besides, most boys don't like fat girls." Hermione said to herself as she examined her body for excess fat. 

_And while she wishes she was a dancer_

"I wish that Harry or Ron or any guy would notice me!!!" Hermione screamed. "But they never will as long as I'm a fat overgrown pig! I can never get into the Ministry looking like this. Maybe my books will help me but definitely not my looks. I wish that could be a famous Auror or something. Maybe a teacher here at Hogwarts… that might be nice."

_And that she'd never heard of cancer_

"I wish that Harry had never been hit by Voldemort's curse then he'd be normal and then maybe he'd notice me." Hermione tried to reason with herself.   
"I wish I'd never heard of Voldemort! I wish he'd never been born!" She screamed this last part and it echoed back loudly to her. 

_She wishes God would give her some answers   
And make her feel beautiful_

"I wish I had all the answers I need right now, but I don't think I ever will. I'll never know why Harry doesn't like me, I'll never know why Voldemort decided to turn evil, and I'll never know why I'm not beautiful! So, why do I even try to figure it out?" Hermione screamed and her screams echoed back… "it out? It out? It out?…" 

_I remember feeling low  
I remember losing hope_

Harry doubled back to the dungeons as soon as he noticed that Hermione had not caught up to him and Ron by the entrance hall.   
"I'm gonna go see what's keeping Hermione. I'll be back soon." Harry called to Ron as he ran back in the direction they'd come from. This time the room was much easier to find.   
"I've got to let her know that I love her. I just hope that she likes me back." Harry muttered to himself as he approached the dark dungeon room. Just then he heard Hermione's screams and his stomach sank, as he ran the last few steps into the dark, stone room.

_I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped_

"Hermione! Are you all right? I heard you screaming…are you O.K?" Harry asked breathlessly.   
"I'm fine." Hermione hiccupped.   
"Then why were you screaming?"  
"I was…venting…my…feelings…"Hermione explained between hiccups.  
"Couldn't you have just talked to someone instead of screaming to the walls here in the dungeon?" Harry asked. At that moment he noticed the tears streaming down Hermione's face. He went over to her and rubbed her shoulders until they stopped shaking.   
"What's wrong, 'Moine?" Harry asked, lovingly.   
"Nothing."   
"Then why are you crying?"  
"Because."  
"Because…Why?"  
"Because I can't understand why…."Hermione blushed.  
"Why what, 'Moine?" Harry asked comfortingly.   
"…Why you've never noticed me." Hermione spoke from behind her hands. Harry stared at the girl that he loved in shock.   
"Never noticed you, 'Moine? I have noticed you! Since third year! I've just been to scared to ask you if you felt the same." In so saying Harry pulled Hermione close and kissed her. 

_We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent   
We are, we are…_

"You're kidding me right?" Hermione gasped as they broke the kiss.   
"Nope," Harry grinned as he put his arms around Hermione again. 

_We are, we are all innocent  
We are all innocent   
We are, we are… _

"Now shall we go up to the Feast before Ron eats all the food?" Harry asked with his arms still around Hermione.   
"Why not." Hermione grinned at him. 

_One day, you'll have to let it go  
You'll have to let it go_

"I guess I'll just have to let it go, because it looks like you're not gonna tell me what you two were up to in the dungeons. Am I right?" Ron asked as Harry and Hermione came up into the Great Hall.  
"But the good thing is that you didn't turn up in time to carry the flag for Griffindore so I got to carry it in your place!"   
"No…you'll find out eventually what went one down there, just not right now." Harry grinned as he dug into his plate that was piled high with food. 

_No… One day, you'll have to stand up on your own   
You'll stand up on your own _

"I guess now you'll be the famous one because I didn't show up, right? Now you know what it's like in the spotlight and standing alone in a crowd." Harry told his friend.  
"O.K, O.K, you win!" Ron laughed.   
"It wasn't as great as it looks." 

_Remember losing hope   
Remember feeling low   
Remember all the feelings and the day they stopped _

"Now you two never do that again! Don't just go mope in a dungeon somewhere and not talk it over because sooner or later it'll catch up to you." Harry admonished his friends as they walked to Griffindore Tower for their last night in Hogwarts for the year.   
"I won't!" Both Hermione and Ron said at the same time. 

_We are, we are all innocent   
We are all innocent   
We are, we are… _

"You know it's a good thing that you're not as innocent as you look, Hermione Granger!" Harry grinned evilly at her. Hermione just grinned back and kissed him. 

_We are, we are all innocent   
We are all innocent   
We are, we are… _

"I'm glad I am innocent, because you guys are starting to take that innocence away from me." Ron grimaced playfully at Harry and Hermione. 

_We are (one day), we are all innocent   
We are all innocent (you'll have to let it go)   
We are, we are (you'll have to let it go, no…)_

Ron thought to himself… "It's about time!" as his friends kissed in the seat in front of him. 

_We are (one day), we are all innocent   
We are, we are (you'll stand up on your own)   
We are, we are all innocent (you'll stand up on your own…)_

"I guess this means that I have to fight Voldemort with you now, right?" Hermione asked Harry in between kisses. "No way! You're too innocent!" Harry grinned at her and then was rewarded with another kiss while Ron hooted playfully at them. 

_We are, we are all innocent_


End file.
